Penny Parker
)|firstappear = Chocolate with Nuts|latestappear = "Resident Evil 2 (2019)" |epstotal = N/A|firstchar = Spongebob|latestchar = Claire Redfield}}Penelope Blossom "Penny" Parker was a cast member, vocalist, and editor of Real-Time Fandub, and is the creator, executive producer, editor and cast member of Real-Time Fandub Games. She was one of the original cast members of Real-Time Fandub, first appearing on the second episode of the show, which was pre-recorded. She is one of the most often appearing cast members on the show. Biography Penny Parker (born August 20, 1998) started out on YouTube under the name "Knitting Giant Beanies" (now titled after her name), where she uploaded original music and voice acting. Her voice acting work was continued in a Gravity Falls fan-project titled Mystery Trio Animated, where she met friends Ryan, Ava, Kaylynn, Oscar and Charley. She starred as Fiddleford H. McGucket and did video and audio editing for the show. As work on MTAnimate slowed and eventually the cast dispersed, she became a part of the podcast/video series Spagoots (now titled Spagoots: Realms) with Ryan, Kaylynn, and Ava''. She had that channel aside her main channel ''Knitting Giant Beanies for more than a year until the channel went inactive on June 2016 for unknown reasons, most likely to lack of time management. In February 2016, she and Ryan Chongoblog founded their indie band, Go! Child, with the release of their first single, Gravitated, based once again on the show Gravity Falls. On January 6 of the following year, they released their debut album, The Masquerade. In November 2016, Penny launched her gaming channel, titled JudyCube (now SnapCube). The name was her idea since August of that year, and the channel was under works for the time in-between. The channel has had a steady growth over the months and continues to be very successful. In late March/early April of 2018, she pitched an idea to Charley Marlowe for a Real-Time Fandub spin-off series -- a division of the show dedicated to video games. This would eventually become Real-Time Fandub Games. Video games being her forte, the project passed and a pilot episode was made for the cast to see before release. She took the direction role for the spin-off, with the episodes being released on her SnapCube YouTube channel, as a cross-promotion to RTF. Their first episode was released on June 8, 2018, and it amassed a lot of positive response, even so far as to get the attention of the popular YouTuber JelloApocalypse (an event which eventually led to their future collaboration down the line)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrsYxR2pSRY '"So This is Basically Sonic the Hedgehog"'], JelloApocalypse, YouTube, 2019.. As of June 2, 2018, Penny's YouTube channel changed its name from Knitting Giant Beanies to Penny Parker to reflect her more personal approach to her content on the site."No longer "Knitting Giant Beanies", trying something new.", Penny Parker (YouTube), June 2, 2018. Since then, the channel has been put on the back burner, due to the gaming channel getting much more traction thanks to Real-Time Fandub Games. References Social media * Penny’s gaming YouTube channel * Penny’s Twitter profile (SnapsCube) * Penny’s Tumblr blog (snapscube) * Penny’s Twitch page * Penny's Patreon profile Other external links * Unofficial Penny Parker Discord server ("The 1%") (managed by fans, not affiliated with Penny) Category:Female Cast Members Category:Singers Category:Real-Time Fandub Games Cast Members